Icey Ford
Icey Ford is a minor character in the Zay Escobar series. In spite of being the series' primary target of abuse, he still tends to reach accomplishments from time to time, such as becoming one of the starting wide receivers on the Darien Condors football team. Icey, like Zay, is also based off of Mr.Zaya; however, the development and actual characters themselves differentiate as Zay is more based off of Mr.Zaya than Icey is. Apparently, on the note of development, Icey is perhaps one of the most developed characters in the entire series. = Background Icey was born in Camden, New Jersey along with his brother, Yoyo and moved to the Queen Village neighborhood of Philadephia at the age of 7. He grew up mostly levelheaded, but he kept mostly to his younger brother, Yoyo, whom he felt was all he had beyond his own parents. His inability to get girls also encouraged him to become less and less socially active. Characteristics Icey is very arrogant in his nature. He's very unlucky at times but in spite of this he still seems to have at least some amount of confidence. Like Jonathan, he almost always gets the short end of the stick. His real upside is his athleticism. Although, for example, pound-for-pound, Zay and Shabba are more athletic than him, but he's otherwise the most gifted the school has to offer. Appearance Icey is a tall, athletic fellow. He is almost always seen with a body warmer and jeans plus a snow cap, as they help them with cold months. He also has a hand-made replica of the iconic sword pack hat from ROBLOX, the swords being real. He does not use the swords often if at all, but they are his weapon of choice. Relationships with others Zay Escobar The two seem to be on good terms. Both of them had a known interest in Shelbye at one point or another. Shelbye Harris Throughout Zay Escobar, it has been displayed that Icey has, or at least had, a crush on Shelbye. Shelbye has shown very mixed feelings about Icey. Even though she was admittedly flattered by Icey liking her, his interest in her was very one-sided. Since Zay and Shelbye have reconciled, Icey's chances with dating Shelbye, if there ever were any, ceased to exist. Yoyo Ford Yoyo is Icey's younger brother, and he is one of the few other people Icey truly cares about in his life. Although in the original series it was never confirmed the two were siblings, that was Mr.Zaya's intent with their purposes. Nate Xanders Nate's brash personality conflicts with Icey's own, thus making the latter vulnerable to the former. There have been scenarios throughout the comics in which Nate would get the best of Icey, as he seemed to give in when, for his sake, he shouldn't have. The Escobar Chronicles As of the latest issue, Icey has appeared in 2 installments: * In Get Spooked, Icey is dressed up as his ROBLOX character at Holly's Halloween party. * In Game On, Icey's efforts helped Darien Claim a state title. After Jeffrey became ill, he stepped up and became the team's starting tight end. Gallery Trivia * He is the fourth oldest character currently in Zay Escobar: Jeoff being the oldest at 18 and Shelbye edging Icey, with only a 46-day difference between their dates of birth. The difference between his and Johnny's birthdays are even closer, as Johnny is just 4 days older than Icey. * His birthday, December 2nd, is an allusion to Packers QB Aaron Rodgers' birthday, December 2, 1983. His jersey number in football is 12, another allusion to Rodgers; however, Icey claims to wear this in honor of Tom Brady,as he is a Patriots fan. * His design was inspired by Mr.Zaya's roblox account, ford08105. Its appearance at the time is where Icey's outfit originated from. * In 2014, Icey had a miniseries of Zay Escobar comics dedicated to him (comics 73-86). * In early 2018 Icey once again had a Zay Escobar miniseries. * He's mostly seen with a beanie on, and at times his hair is not visible because of it. Mr.Zaya does not usually draw Icey with hair because of this, but both BlurayOriginals and LegionDX have. * Icey became the first character to canonically die. He committed suicide after Zay notified him that in Doki Doki Literature Club, Yuri eventually stabs herself, leading to her demise. Heartbroken by this news, he hung himself, much to Yoyo's dismay. His suicide is also a reference to Doki Doki Literature Club, as Sayori hangs herself in the game. Category:Males Category:Original Zay Escobar characters Category:Black characters